Kidnapped
by HarleyJennings14
Summary: After losing in the Kalos league, Ash leaves to train for years, When he comes back, He finds out the his best friend and crush May Maple has been Kidnapped by the evil team rocket, Can Ash save May before something bad happens to her? One-Sided Advancedshipping. Mentions of MayXGivonnai MayXOC MayXJames MayXJessie
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Kidnapped Chapter 1 May Kidnapped

Ages

Ash-24

May-21

Brock-26

Dawn-22

Misty-26

Max-18

Gary-25

Serena-21

Clemont-22

Bonnie-18

Somewhere In Kalos

"You ready to go back home Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend

"Pika" Pikachu replied

After losing in the Kalos league, Ash decided to go training, and now he's more stronger than ever.

Rocket's Base

"Giovani sir I have news that Ash is returning" A rocket admin told the leader of team rocket

"Good go with the plan" Giovanni told his admin

"Yes sir" The admin replied

Pallet Town May's House

After Ash disappeared, May became depressed, It took her a couple of years to get past her depression, She bought a house In Pallet Town. Pretty close to where Ash lives, Hoping one day Ash returns

May had just woken up, and decided to fix herself breakfast, She fixed herself some bacon, eggs, and pancakes, and she brewed herself some coffee, After she finishing her breakfast, and finished her final sip of her coffee, May washed the dishes, and then she took a shower, and got dressed

She got to the front door, and opened it hoping to go for a morning jog, but she felt something hit her in the head, She wasn't fully unconscious yet, and she could see two rocket grunts, One of them bat, and then everything went black

Rocket's Base

May couldn't see anything, Her head was covered up by a mask, She was put on a chair, and she felt the mask being pulled off, and she was shocked to see who it was

"Hello their" The voice said


	2. Ash Returns

Pokemon Kidnapped Chapter 2 Ash Returns

Pallet Town Ash's House

Ash Ketchum had finally arrived at his house, It looked the same since he left, He nervously knocked on the door, His mom opened the door

"Hello? Delia asked the man

Ash felt guiltily by the Delia's face, It looked like she hadn't sleep for years

"Mom it's me Ash" Ash told his mom

"Ash is that really you?" Delia asked

"Yes mom it's really me" Ash said

Delia happily hugged her son "I missed you so much Ash" Delia said with tears of joy

"I missed you to Mom" Ash replied

After the hug, Delia slapped Ash twice hard

"Ow Mom what was that for?" Ash asked

"That was for me and May" Delia said with anger

"How is May?' Ash asked

"She became depressed Ash, She didn't take it very well, She became a heavy drinker, and she tried committing suicide twice" Delia said

Ash looked horrified at what Delia, and guilty "I'm sorry mom" Ash said with tears in her eyes

"It's okay I know you had to go train" Delia said

"I just made dinner you want to join me?" Delia asked her son

"Yeah I would love to mom" Ash replied

Ash got himself a plate, and began eating it at a normal pace

"Well it's good to see nothing changed about you" Delia chuckled

"Hey mom after dinner can you take me to May's house?" Ash asked

"Of course" Delia replied

Rocket's Base

May was currently in jail cell handcuffed

"Hello their sweetie" Giovanni's best admin Ryan said to me

"What do you want?" May asked with venom in her voice

"Calm down their sweetie it will all right" Ryan said caressing May's cheek

"Don't put you hands on me again" May said

Ryan punched May in the cheek "You don't tell me what to do" Ryan said angrily

"Okay" May said with fear in her voice

"Now I want you to say Ash help I've been kidnapped I need your help into this voice recorder" Ryan commended May

"No" May said

"NO sorry sweetie that's not an answer" Ryan said kneeing May in the gut hard

May coughed blood from the knee

"Okay I'll do it" May said coughing

May said what Ryan wanted her to say into the voice recorder

Ryan went into Giovanni's office

"Do you do it?" Giovanni asked

"Yes sir" Ryan replied

"Good job Ryan now you can do anything to the girl now" Giovanni said

"Thank you sir" Ryan said and walked out the office

"Honchkrow deliver this tape recorder to this destination" Giovanni said to his Pokémon


	3. Tape Recoreder

Pokemon Kidnapped Chapter 3 Tape Recorder

Pallet Town

Delia had just got done eating her dinner

"You ready to go Ash?" Delia asked her son

"Yes" Ash replied

Ash and Delia got up from their seats, and began making their way over to May's house, It was pretty close to where Delia lived, So they two decided to walk to May's house

Pretty soon they arrived at May's house, Ash looked in awe at May's house it was pretty big, it wasn't the size of a mansion, But it was really close to one. Ash went up to May's front door, and knocked, No answer

"Huh that's strange May's almost always up by this time" Delia said

Ash looked around the outside of the house, Until he spotted blood

"Mom why is their blood right their?" Ash asked

Delia looked horrified at the blood "I don't know Ash" Delia said worriedly

Delia was about to speak was interrupted by an Honchkrow

"Can I help you?" Ash asked the Pokémon

"Honch" The honchcrow said pointing to the tape recorder

"You want me to listen to this?" Ash asked

Honchcrow nodded his head yes, Ash grabbed the tape recorder, and listened to the message, Ash looked horrified at the message

"What is it Ash?" Delia asked her son worriedly

"May's been kidnapped by Team Rocket" Ash said

Team Rocket's Base

"Hello their sweetie I'm going to have fun with you" Ryan told May


	4. Rape

Pokémon Kidnapped Chapther 4 Rape

Ryan looked at May lustfully.

"What are going to do to me?" May asked fearfully

"I think you know what I'm going to do you" Ryan said evilly.

May had tears building in her eyes "Please no" May said begging.

Ryan chuckled "I love women who beg" He said evilly.

Ryan unzipped May's shirt to reveal May's red bra.

"If you struggle I'll will whip you understand?" Ryan asked.

May nodded yes, Ryan unhooked May's bra. The bra fell to the floor revealing May's d cup breasts. Ryan held them

"This are amazing" Ryan said.

Ryan began groping May's breasts, Causing May to let out in a shriek in surprise, Ryan went to grab a whip

"Wait please don't" May begged.

Ryan whipped May on the side of her stomach, Causing May to scream in pain. The whip left a big whip mark that was bleeding pretty badly. Ryan resumed groping May

"Moan for me" Ryan demanded.

May let out a moan. Ryan began sucking on May's breasts and licking her nipples. He switched from one breasts to another. After that he kissed her on the lips, He used his tongue, May did to, To please him. Ryan broke away from this kiss.

"Your a good kisser" Ryan said.

Ryan took off May's skirt to reveal her matching red panties he took them off. Ryan began rubbing her vagina.

"Moan" Ryan commanded.

May let out another moan.

"Do you play with yourself?" Ryan asked.

"Sometimes" May replied.

"Oh you naughty girl" Ryan said.

Ryan stuck two fingers into May's vagina and began pumping his fingers faster and faster.

"Moan my name" Ryan commanded.

"Ryan" May moaned.

Ryan kept pumping his fingers faster and faster. May felt her orgasm approaching. May let out a loud and came on Ryan's fingers. Ryan put his fingers in front of May's face.

"Lick the cum off" Ryan commanded.

May licked the cum off of Ryan's fingers. It tasted wired.

"Get on your knees" Ryan commanded.

May got on her knees, Ryan took off his pants and boxers, This wasn't May first time seeing a penis, But it was first time seeing a penis in real life.

"Have you gave anybody head before?" Ryan asked.

May shock her head no.

"You do know what to do right?" Ryan asked.

May shock her head yes, May had watched a couple of porn videos before. May began kissing the tip of his penis.

"Suck it" Ryan commanded.

May began bobbing her head up and down on Ryan's penis causing a slurping sound.

"Oh fuck" Ryan moaned.

Ryan pushed May further down his penis, But May couldn't handle it, and she started gagging. Ryan released the hold of May's head.

"Alright start sucking it again" Ryan said.

May began bobbing her head up and down on his penis again.

"Oh fuck this feels so good" Ryan moaned.

"May I'm about to cum" Ryan moaned.

Ryan shot a load into May's mouth "Swallow all of it" Ryan commend. May swallowed of his cum.

Ryan sat May down and lined his penis with May's vagina and he inserted it into May's vagina

"So tight" Ryan said.

Ryan slowly thursted In and out until he reached May's hymen. May screamed in pain as blood came out of her vagina. Ryan thursted faster and faster.

"Moan my name" Ryan commanded.

"Ryan" May moaned.

Ryan started pounding May's vagina, Causing May to scream in pain. He started pounding faster and deeper. May felt some much pain from this, She felt it almost reaching her womb.

"May I'm about to cum" Ryan moaned.

Ryan pulled out and came on May's stomach, May was in so much pain, Ryan gave her a towel

"Get cleaned up" Ryan said leaving.


End file.
